


Moonlight Sonata

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Faded Moon [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, F/M, I have no clue where this is going, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Red Riding Hood Elements, Sheriff knows about werewolves, always-a-girl Stiles - Freeform, girl stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles life is weird...Werewolves, Hunters, Lizard men, and her Grandmother telling her she is a Red and Peter Hale comes back from the dead! Seriously? How is this her life? Along with an Alpha Pack?! Really? Oh, And then there's Derek...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oc's resemble
> 
> Ellie-May-Kristy Swanson  
> Serena Marrok-Katherine Zeta-Jones
> 
> Part Two of Faded Moon.

# GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE

"Over the river and through the woods..." Stiles sang as she walked through the forest of the Preserve, carring a couple of bags of Chinses when...

"What are you doing?" Came from behind her.

Stiles screamed almost dropping the food," Damn it! Derek! We've had _words_ about you doing this!"

"This?" Derek asked with a smirk following her when Stiles kept walking. Ever since the night when Peter Hale died Derek had been like this, practically stalking her and Scott. Just so Scott would join Derek's pack. Stiles muttered to herself that the whole'I'm the Alpha' thing was getting old. Stiles wasn't so sure Derek was in his right mind. The power of the Alpha must have gone to his head. Why else would he bite _Jackson Whittmore?_ Although it had been imprressive when Derek had kept Isaac Lehey from killing her at the police station.

Trying to explain why a murder sespect was gone and that there was a fake deputy paaed out in the floor was not easy.Not that Derek cared or anything.

"If you must know, I'm going to see my grandmother. She lives inthis area of the Preserve. In that retro-tree-cabin thing." Stiles toldthe werewolf with a smirk. The irony of what was happening was not escaping her as it was Derek.

Derek frowned, "No, one lives out there but the witch."

"Derek..."

"Stiles! That woman is dangerous!" Derek told her, "My _mother_ was scared of the witch. Does yopur father know you're out here?"

"That's my **grandmother** your talking about," Stiles said rolling her eyes, kind of proud to hear that even the feared Talia Hale was afraid of her grandmother, who was Stiles's mother's mother. Her grandmother, could be kind of scary now that Stiles thought about it. "And considering he bought he food and told me to go see her?" Stiles father had only done it to get her out of house, Tramp-It was there and Stiles father had quickly learned that both girls in he same place was an injury waiting to happen, "I think he knows." Stiles didn't bother to keep the saracasm out of her voice.

They were at the edge of a clearing when a slightFrench accent voice spoke, "Who is your handsome friend, granddaughter?" A lithe older woman stepped into view her hair was ink dar with gray at her temples, brown eyes that danced livelily in amusement. She was dressed in hiking boots, jeans and a long red sweater.

Stiles sighed knowing she wasn't getting out of this without at least introducing Derek, "This is Derek Hale, grandmother."

The older smiled, "You are Damien Hale's grandson? I would know those beautiful eyes anywhere..."the woman got a far away look on her face," ...such a beautiful man...Damien Hale.' She whispered.

Stiles and Derek exchanged a look, Stiles shrugged, "Grandmother?"

The older woman shook herself out of her memories, "I'm fine child," rolling her eys at Stiles worried look, "Where are my manners? I'm Serena Marrok.

"Yes, well I'm sure Serek is very pleased to meet youbut he has to leave now!" Stiles said making 'shooing' motions at the werewolf.

"I do?" Derek asked with mock confusion on his face.

Stiles glared, "You do. You have that thing!"

"What thing?"

"You know the **thing**!" Really, now was not the time for Derek to fuck with her. Something on her face must have shown that cause he said,

"Oh, right the **thing!"**

Stiles would have face-palmed but she would have dropped some of the food she was holding.

"So, Derek, have you known Rotkappchen long," Her grandmother was one of the only other people allowed to call her by Stiles's real name.

"About a year now." Stiles told her, "It was Scott's fault."

Serena sighed, "What trouble has that boy gotten you in now?"

Derek almost choke on a laugh, Stiles saw, at the thought _Scott_ was the one to get them into trouble. Stiles  shot him a look that said 'I set your uncle on fire ad I'll do the same to you!' Derek must have decided it was time to leave because he pointed to the woods and said, "I'm going to..."

"Of course, Rotkappchen and I have much to talkk about it seems."

"Grandmother!" Stiles exclaimed, knowing the look she was getting meant, and wishing the ground would open up and swallow her.

Derek nodded walking away when Serena called his name he looked back over his shoulder, "Do be careful, young man. I hear there are hunters about." That cause both Derek and Stiles to freeze, "After all, no good ever came to the wolf who went to grandmother's house."

_So, that's what a deer in the headlights look, looks like,_ Stiles thought as Derek shook his head.

Serena smirked, "Pup, I almost married your grandfather and my oldest daugher was engaged to your eldest uncle, Micheal. I know a wolf when I see one, be it on four legs or two. Now, shoo, Rotkappchen and I have things to do."

Derek looked like he wanted to say something to that but just said, "I'll text you," to Stiles. How he could make that sound like a threat Stiles had no idea but he did. Then Derek ran in to the woods.

"What a nice boy," Serena said

Stiles shot her grandmother a look. Derek Hale was a lot of things. _Nice, though wasn't one of them,_ Stiles thought as she followed her grandmother into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

# Blackmail Is An Ugly Word

A few weeks later found Stiles sitting in fornt of her computer, staring blamkly at the screen. She had been looking up mythcial creatures that like to eat small house pets, many were going missing in town. All Stiles had found was that most mthical creatures would eat anything they could catch, this included pets, people, and in one case a buliding. The Sheriff's office(her dad) thought it was the work of bored teenagers. Lucky or not so lucky no anomal corpses had been found. When Scott found out that Derek had bit Jackson...Isaac...Erica and Boyd Saying Scott blew his top...would not be wrong. Stiles snorted, it wasn't like Derek hadn't explained in detail what it would mean to be a werewolf to them. Only Jackson had to be diffcult and not turn into a wolf, Jackson had turned into something Derek just hadn't been sure what.

Stiles was glad that Derek was mosstly over the whole ' _I'm the Alpha'_ thing. The stalking of her and Scott had just been creepy. Derek now had control of himself and was working to thur the pack into a...pack like thing. Although Stiles had found the whole flashy red-eyed thing...kind of hot.

Derek was only doing the pack thing because Stiles had guilt tripped the odler boy into it. Really, he did the bitting he needed to take the responsibility. Stiles about jumped out of her skin when her window opened and Derek fell through it holding his side. His grey shirt was hangin on him in bloody tatters.

"You've got to stop trying to scare me to death! Are those claw marks?"

Derek glared at her as she helped him on to her bed, "Don't pass out. I'll be right back!" She ran out of her room to the kitchen and got a large bowl, then back to her room with a stop att he bathroom to tfill the bowl with warm water and to get towels and a first aid kit that was under the sink. When she got back to her room derek was sprawled on her bed on his back. He was pale and still bleeding. she put the bowl on her night stand, the towels and kit on the bed. Stiles wet one of the towels, removed the rest of Derek's shirt and started to clean the wounds.

"You know I"ll heal, right?" Derek asked as Stiles ran the towel over his chest, he hissed in pain as the towel grazed one an open claw mark.

Stiles snorted as she cleaned the blood and dirt from his chest, she could see the smaller wounds were healing, but tow of them were bigger and deeper, they ran from his shoulder across his chest to his hip. "So why come here then?" Derek just gave her his bitch face and flashed red eyes at her growling when she pressed to hard on one of the marks. "Don't growl at me! Really, I'm trying to help you. So, don't be rude!"

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Stiles muttered a nasty word under her breath that caused Derek to smirk, she turned to see Ellie-May leaning against the doorway, arms crossed ove her chest. Ellie-May had moved inlast week. Stiles hadn't been _to pleased_ about that! Sarcasm was Stiles best friend lately, god knows Scott hadn't been around It didn't help that Stiles kept walking in on Tramp-It and her father doing **things!**

"It's not what it looks like!" Stiles said.

"Looks to me, like you have a half-naked _Derek Hale_ in your bed." Ellie-May said with  a smirk.

Stiles looked back to see that Derek was completely healed and was...lounging bonelessly on her bed looking like a picture from a highclass dirt maginze.  "Well, she's not wrong," Stiles muttered looking away from hime so she missed the cunning expression that crossed his face if she had seen if she would never doubt again that he and Peter were related. He grabbed Stiles around the waist pulling her to him almost into his lap, making her squeak.

"My, the things you get up to when Daddy's way..." Ellie-May said as Derek trialed slow lingering kisses along Stiles neck. Stiles squirmed uncomfortable but Derek's grip tightened warningly, in between kisses he looked up at the blonde from beneath his lashes asking, "Is that your kink or the Sheriff's?"

Dazed from the sweet soft kisses to her neck; it took Stiles a moment to realize, "...EWWW! Derek!" But when she did she wished she hadn'tbecause really? Didn't she suffer enough? She hit Derek one the arm that was pinning her to him, "Why would...did you really?! I don't need that in my head!"

"I'm sure John will have a lot to say about this," Ellie-May said gleefully still smirking.

Stiles  hummed softly then asked, "How's Austin doing?" The blonde turned pale at the words Stiles gave the girl a cold smirk, "Don't push me Tramp-It. I know more about your secerts than you think. Our deal, Ellie, remember it!" Stiles snarled the last that the girl.

"I'm making John happy! He wouldn't be happy about you and _Hale_ !"

Stiles leaned back against Derek, "Like I was about you?"

"That's not fair!"

"For now you make my dad happy, the moment you stop?" Stiles voice darken, "All bets are off."

"Don't be like that Rotkappchen!"

At the sound of her name Stiles snarled and lunged for the blonde if it hadn;t been for the grip Derek had on her he was sure Stiles would have hurt the other girl. "Keep quiet about this, "Derek said adressing Ellie-May, "And I'll talk Stiles into not giving you too much greif about the fact you moved in."

"What?" Stiles exclaimed as Derek twisted, pushing Stiles down so the girl was on her back almost under him.

Ellie-May gave Derek a long look, "What are you to Stiles?" Showing that the blonde was not as stupid as she like to pretend to be and shown just how dangerous she could be them.

"I'm the bad wolf to her little red," Derek said with a smirk, "now get out." He palmed Stiles upper thighs, spreading them causing her to squeak then moved so he was between her her legs, "Me and Red," he reached up to finger a lock of Stiles hair, "have unfinished business,"  Derek dropped her hair and returned to kissing her neck, while one of his hand pushed up her shirt exposing her flat stomach.

Ellie-May huffed and left. Once she was gone Stiles shoved(or at least tried to) Derek off of her, "You've got to _tell me_ when you plan to do shit like that! Why _did_ you do that!"

Derek shrugged rolling off of her, "She won't question if she finds me here again." That...that was actually reasonable.

"Don't fuss to much abouty the blonde moving in."

"Are you really..."

Derek sighed sitting up, "She's a distraction for your father. If he's busy with her? The less likely he'll look into your personal life."

Confused Stiles  muttered, "There's nothingin my personal life that he needs to be distracted from!"

"Werewolves." Derek said flatly as he got up off her bed and went to the window.

Stiles stopped him when she asked, "Little Red?"

Derek turned gracing her with a smrik, "Seemed fitting for a lot of reasons."

Stiles grimaced, her name being her bane once again, "Get out Bad Wolf." Derek climbed out the window Stiles walked over and shut it. Then cleaned up the bloody, dirty, bedding, dumped the bowl of water, replace the first aid kit back under the sink. Trying not to think how easy it was for Derek to use his body as a distraction and Ellie-May had been so, Stiles wondered what it was **Derek** had been trying to distract Stiles from. Stiles sighed and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

# Grandmother's House Two

Stiles loved her grandmother's house, it was a cabin built aound giant oak tree most of the thick lower branches of it had been used to support the roof of the cabin and oneof the main wall was actaully the side of he tree itself! She sat at the kitchen table holding an ice pack tothe side of her face. Stiles wasn't sure becoming a werewolf had been an improvement for Erica. Well, she wouldn't have hit Stiles with a piece of her own jeep before the bite. Stiles knew that much or at least she thought so. Stiles didn't know what bad teen moive of the week Derek thought they were living in but when you give someone a make over they weren't supose to give the school skanks a run for their money on who was the easiest! Stiles had liked Erica's shoes though. But damage to more defenseless jeeps? That was going to far! Erica was going to cost more than Derek knew. Now Stiles had to go see the only mechanic in town he was an over charging asshole who like to touch his female customers.

Oh, and there was a lizard-man thing out killing people. Today was only Monday. The week didn't look like it was going to get better. Stiles threw the ice pack onto the table at the same time her grandmother dropped a black leather bound book on the table.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked startles, man her grandmother could move like a wolf sneaking up on her. She got a disproving look for her language.

"Your heritage."

"Lopks like a book." On the cover it had bright red ornate script that said, _Blood od Rotkappchen_ on it. "What do I do with it?"

"You will take it home and read it. Follow what it tells you, learn from it."

"Learn what?"

"About your namesake, about the power of your bloodline, about _power!_ The blood of the Reds runs strong in our family." Serena told her, "You can contol mountain ash that is but one of the first tests to see if a Red has anypower. You did well making the circle around the cabin."

"So, I made magic dirt work.I still can't figure out who the Kadmia is...though Jackson and Lyida are the top contenders."

"And what does young Alpha Hale think?"

"I don't want to talk about Derek." Stiles said looking away. Ir was strange ever since Derek had become the Alpha..."He scares me sometimes..." Her grandmother gave her a concerned look. Stiles blinked and realized how that could be taken. "No, he hasn't her me or anything..."she reached up and rubbed her forehead, remebering how she had made him strip for Danny, "At least no more that I deserved." Stiles mumbled.

"Such a handsome boy, that young Hale." Serena said wwith a cunning look at Stiles, that boy was just what her granddaughter needed. After all what was Little Red with out a Wolf to follow her through the woods.

"Grandmother," Stiles said warningly, she really didn't want to think about Derek or how _good looking_ sometimes Stiles wondered how the older boy could even be real, _Derek Hale_ no one should look that good. It depressed her.

"Derek's just the right age."

Stiles sighed she loved her grandmother bit the woman had strange idea's when it cakme to romance and what was appropriate to talk to Stiles about. Her dad almost had a fit when he found out her grandmother gave her the sex talk when Stiles was nine. Stiles remembered how her mother had just laughed and told her father at least now they didn't have to do it. That was the last memory Stiles had of her mother laughing before...Stiles shook the sad thought away. Knowing she was going to regret it but had to know anyway, "Right age for what?"

"Why for your first love affair!" Serena exclaimed, "Old enough to be past the stupid teenage drama,"

Obviously her grandmother didn't know Derek. Stiles was sure the older boy lived for drama.

"But young enough for great stamina!"

"GRANDMOTHER!" Stiles wailed shocked because Derek? No, she had never...okay maybe she had a few thoughts, once in a while...and if she touched herself while buried deep under the covers of her bed, while thinking those thoughts? Well, it was no ones buiness but her own, besides _Derek Hale_ would never even give her a first look let alone a second...High school mating rituals not withstanding, the poor guy had been affected by pheromones and probably hadn't gotten laid in forever. "Not talking about this! Back to the book..."

Serena gave her granddaughter a knowing look, Rotkappchen was more effected by the young Alpha than she wanted to admit. "Fine, but we will return to this again. Now the book, it has been in your grandfather's family for generations. He and I shared a common ancestor...all Reds do. WE call ourselves so in honor of the most famous of as... _Rotkappchen_ her story has been warped and sanitized into a children's caustionary tale. We are the protector's of the Pack, child. We do what the wolves can not, what the _Embassaries_ will not. We stand between the Hunter and the Pack. When  the hunters break the Code and hunt the innocent, those who have not shed human blood willingly. But hunt our wolves for sport or bigotry... _we protect the Pack! We are the Alpha's Revenge!"_

At her granddaughter's overwhelmed look Srena told her, "You will go home. It's late and I wouldn't want your father to worry."

Stiles snorted, "He's too busy boning Tramp-It to worry about me."

"Rotkappchen!" Serena chided. She knew John Stilinski was no saint but he had loved her daughter more deeply than she had thought a man could love. He is a good man and Serena would hear nothing bad about him. Least of all from the man's own daughter.

Stiles rolled her eyes and picked up the book, "I'll see you soon," she said kissing her grandmother on the cheek and left.

Soon after Serena's cell phone rang she winced at the ring tone telling her who it was even before answering it. She sighed and pulled it out of her pocket answering it, "What do you want?"

"My granddaughter?" Serena asked with a frown, "Don't worry. She'll be ready for you when you arrive, Alpha." Serena hung up the phone, flipping it closed to herself, "She'll do her bloodline proud."


	4. Chapter 4

# LEARNING TIME

Stiles had been on house arrest after the death of the mechanic. Her father hadn't appreciated her sarcasm at the time. She looked around her backyard; she had the black leather bound book open in one hand, seeing a pile of trash her father hadn't taken tothe dump yet. She looked at the spell she found in the book. Stiles closed her eyes and whispered it, pointing at the pile of trash, she waited a moment before opening her eyes the trash was still there... it was suppose to disappeared! She setthe book on the porch steps and walked over to the pile wondering what she did wrong. When she noticed the slight burning smell, then the pile of trash explosed into a small ball of flames. Causing her to fall back with a hand over her eyes, shakily she made her way over to the garden hose and turned it on spraying the flaming trash pile with water.

***

_Okay,_ Stiles thought, _that's just weird,_ as she watched the levitating fruit from behind the overturned kitchen table. The apples were whispering to the oranges as the a bananas pointed at her, she squeaked when a small group of grapes flew passed her.

Flying fruit was a _bas idea!_

***

Stiles closed the book. She just couldn't read anymore tonight. The rage building up in her was giving her a headache. Haleborne, that poor wolf, all he did was love Rotkappchen. The Argents it seemed hunted more than just werewolves. Stiles had been suprised to see that the hunter family was as entwined with the Reds as they were the wolves. She wasn't really mad at Allison anymore, having realized it was mostly Scott's fault. Scott was the one who had been in a relationship he had been the one to cheat not Allison. Stiles picked up her phone and send Scott a text about needing help with a project in the Perserve.

In moments she got a reply...

**Bestest Best Friend: Can Allison come?**

_Really, Scott?_ Stiles thought, but typed into her phone: **Sure why not.**

If nothing else two pratice dummies were better than one.

***

"Grandmother this just isn't working!" Stiles said into her phone as she drove tothe Preserve to meet Scott and Allison.

_"What isn't ?"_

"The book, the spells? They go all wonky when I try to do them"

_"Rotkappchen, do you **believe** you can do what the book is telling you, you can?"_

"Not really, Grandmother I set trash on fire not meaning to and made fruit attack me... I just don't think I can be what you or this book says I can be."

_  
That is the problem right there! You have to **believe** that is where the power of the Red's comes from. As along as you believe you can...you will be unstoppable! Just Believe, Rotkappchen and so it will happen."_

Stiles sighed, "Okay, I'll try again."

_"No! Don't try, Rotkappchen! Do it, believe it!"_

***

"I thought you two couldn't see each other anymore?" Stiles asked Allison as the girls walked through the woods followed by Scott. Allison's parents had finally put thier foot down. Not that it worked. Allsion though had been pale and unhappy for a couple of weeks now, of course Derek's puppies weren't helping. Erica mostly, and her hitting on Scott. The blonde girl had turned into something of a bully. More than once Stiles had run Erica or Isaac off from tormenting the dark haired girl.

Stiles had complained one night for two hours about it to Derek as the older boy sprawled sleepily in her bed. Why Derek thought _Stiles_ bed was the best place to nap in, she didn't know. Derek always looked so tired when he collapsed in her bed that Stiles never really had the heart to try and make him leave or sleep on the floor.

"What my parents don't know won't hurt them." Allison said cheekily.

"No, just Scott!" Stiles said. Really how stupid can they be? "They are werewolf hunters! Scott's a wolf! Are you trying to get Scott killed?"

"It's not like that! We have a code..."

Stiles snorted, "Like your family really follows it! Just aske the Hales...oh, wait! You can't. They were all killed by your Aunt except for Derek." Allison looked as if she were going to deny it, "Silence! Boyfrind stealing...slutty-girl!"

"Slutty-girl?' Allison asked in a bemused fashion because there hadn't been any really heat behind the slur.

Stiles shurgged, "Yeah, I'm not as mad at you anymore when I realiezed it was all Scott's fault tha the broke up with me via _text message!"_

"Your not letting that go any time soon, are you?" Scott whined.

"Hmmm!" Stiles tapped a fingeron her chin, "Let me think on that...No!"

"What's the project that you need help with?" Allison asked.

Stiles reached into her backpack she had brought with her and pulled out the leather bound book, "It seemes tha the Argents or the Hales aren't the only families with secerts," she told them, "My grandmother said that my fammily are a kind of...witch is the closest word for it,"

"Well she's scary enough to be one." Scott chimed in.

":Your scared of her bacause she onece threatened to shove you in an oven and cook you, "Stiles said with a grin, "Anyway, she called us Reds. We are like really powerful and we use that power to protect werewolves."

Allison nodded, "That makes sense. If there are hunter there should be those that protect them," Allison was going to ask her father about Reds and what they could do when she got home.

"Well, this book is helping me learn what I need to know. I need help though on _using_ what I've learned. That's where you two come in."

***

A feew hours later and...two fires, one lightening strike and a squirrel attack...

"Stiles, maybe you should stop?" Scott asked holding th book open so Stiles could read out of it. Allison had tried to hold it but had recieved a small shock from the book. Stiles thought it was because the book knew she was an Argent and was protecting itself from her. The thing had purred in Scott's hands, when Stiles handed it to him.

"I'm getting better." Stiles muttered.

"Yeah! She is. Those flowers you grew were really pretty!" Allison told her with a smile.

Stiles grimaced, "Those weren't suppose to be flowers."

"Oh, what were they suppose to be then?" Allison asked confused. Because it had been sweet when Scott had rushed to give them to her, Allison had a soft spot for daisies.

"Razor blades."

Allison blinked at the answer, looking down att the small bunch of flower she held, "I see," perhaps Stiles hadn't forgiven her as much as she had said.

Stiles sighed, "Look let me try one more thing then we can call it a day. We'll go have pizza or something." Stiles flipped though the book until she found the spell she wanted to try, she was whispering it  when a loud growl echoed through out the woods.

"What the hell are you doing?"

It came from behind Stiles, startling her, she threw out her hand as she turned in time to see Derek go flying from behind her unil he was stopped by a tree, though it snapped in half at the force from Derek's body hitting it, Stiles was sure the crash if the tree could be heard for miles.

"Oh, my god!" Allison said a the power she witness.

"Oh, my god!" Scott whispered fearfully.

Stiles tugged the book from Scott's hands, stuffing it into her backpack quickly, "Don't just stand there! We're going to die if he catches us!" Stiles said with a manic grin because that? That had been so fucking cool! She had done that! "Run bitches!" she said before running off.

Allison and Scott looked at each other, then there was an anrgry roar, as the two bolted after Stiles.

***

They had been hiding behind some trees when a howl broke through the air. Scott froze at the sound of the answering howls, Scott had to bite back the need to join them.

"Damn, he called reinforcememnts!" Stiles snarled.

"How do you know that?" Allison asked turning to Scott, "How does she know that?"

Scott shrigged, "How does Stiles know anything?"

"Because I research the hell out of it." Stiles muttered.

"But..." Allison was shushed by Scott when the sound of someone moving though the underbrush of the woods got closer. Stiles started to whisper under her breath as Derek stepped into view.

Derek stopped, taking a deep breath of air, he scanned the area his gaze passing over the trio, he cocked his head to the side as a slow mean smirk crossed his face as he said," Stiles..." the name was purred out, "Just because I can't see you? Doesn't mean I can't smell your perfume...it's nice...Rosemary..." Derek took another deep breath, "mmm, lavender and...I can heard Scott and Allison's heartbeats..." Derek sounded more amused than anything else. That couldn't be a good thing.

Stiles snarled woedlessly, would it hurt for _just one thing!_ To go right for her?

"I don't know, Alpha," Erica said melting out of the trees behind Derek, "I think it's an improvement not being able to see her."

_Bitch!_ No sooner that Stiles had thought that, Erica went flying through the air in the same way Derek had, she landed hard on the ground about twenty feet away, Stiles dropped the 'can't see me' spell making her and the other visible to the werewolves.

"That," Scott pointed to Erica, "was cool."

Derek stalked up to Stiles grabbingher and slamming her against a tree, "Since when do you know magic? And why are you doing it in my territory?"

"We are a mile from Hale land." Stiles said coldly, she was getting tired of Derek acting this way with her.

"Still our territory,"Isaac said coming out of the trees followed by Boyd who went over to check on Erica. Stiles growled at the curly haired werewolve and Isaac found himself on his ass after bienign push by and unseen force.

"Hush puppy!" Stiles hissed causinf Isaac to whimper, "Mommy and Daddy are talking!"

Derek frowned at his beta's reaction to Stiles hissed command but turned his attention back to stiles, "Little Red, when did you learn magic?"

"None of your buisness, Bad Wolf, now back off!" Stiles said trying to shove his hands off of her,

"Why don't you make me?" Derek purred into Stiles ear.

"Are they flirting?" Scott blurted out.

Erica walked up leaning on Boyd asking, "When you ssaid you had someone else in mind, did you mean _Stiles?"_

At the blonde girl's question Derek let go of the red haired girl and back slowly way from Stiles.

"What is she talking about?"

"Nothing important. Now tell me..." Derek trailed off when he saw Stiles glaring at him darlky, he flashed her a grin. That grin just enraged Stiles so she whispered, "Sit boy," and Derek found himselfjoining Isaac on the forest floor dazed from the force that he hit the ground with. Stiles stepped over Derek and gave the Pack a sneer, "I'm done praticing for today," she eyed each memnber of the Pack slowly, her gaze lingering on Derek the longest, "But there is always tommorrow."

Stiles strolled away, Allison followed her as Scott gave Derek a smirk as the Alpha slowly sat up, "Better you than me," Scott told him before taking off after the girls.

Derek only wondered what secrets the Witch of the Preseve was teaching her granddaughter.


	5. Chapter 5

# HOW ISAAC ALMOST GOT SHOT

The sound that startles John awake had come from Stiles room, over the years he had learned to ingore but flat out screaming from his daughter's room. This flet different he got up slowly so he wouldn't wake Ellie-May. There came another pain filled yelp and something heavy hittiong the wall. John opened his nightstand drawer, got his gun. He checked it quickly and walked out of his bedroom. He carefully made his way down the hall, there was another thump and a crash of glass, he could hear Stiles cursing, he would have to talk to Stiles about her language...He wasn't sure what some of that even _meant_  , he could hear her saying,

"Hold still..."

That was accompained by a whine from what souinded like a _puppy_ ?

John frowned, it didn't sound like Stiles was scared or hurt...suddenly there was a loud growl and he heard, "No! Bad dog!" John threw open the door to Stiles bedroom only to see a _werewolf_ bleeding on the floor. Stiles was more like Claudia than John thought was possiable.

"Hey, da--Isaac! No!" Stiles yelled grabbing on to the werewolf's curly ash blond hair, struggling to force him to the floor, "Put thje gun down, Dad!"

John hadn't even realized he brought it up. He had thought he was done with werewolves after Claudia had died even more so atfer the Hale fire had happened. He had visited Peter Hale once a week until he ahd disappeared from the hospital. He had a feeling now who was to blame for a lot of the deaths that had happened in the past few months. John hated Supernatural bullshit. But he had put up with it for Claudia  and now it looked like he would have to do the smae for Stiles.

"He thinks you're a threat!" Stiles said a Isaac moved in front of Stiles still growling at John. Stiles slapped the bo-no, _werewolf_ on the back of the head saying, "Stop that! He's not going to shot **me** , moron!" Stiles tone implied that John **would** shoot Isaac. John could see the boy was still bleeding from several claw marks across his chest. He had a black eye as well. Stiles ran a hand through the boy's hair in a soothing motion that silenced Isaac's growling. The boy's eyes grew heavy as he leaned into Stiles touch.

"Are you done now, Puppy? Will you let me help you?" Stiles asked in concern.

"I'm healing," Isaac muttered not wanting Stiles to stop petting his hair, it felt nice. If this was how she treated Derek it was no wonder the Alpha was getting hurt all the time.

"Your back is still bleeding ans why are you still all wolfed-out?"

"Because your dad is still holding a _gun on us!_ "

"No,"John said, "I'm holding a goun on _you_. You just happen to be in fornt of my daughter."

"Why are you growling now?" Stiles asked when the boy started a low rumble, "I swear Isaac! If you bite my dad I'll let him shoot you!"

"Isaac stopped growling and looked at her, "Derek's right..."

"Derek?" John asked, "As in _Derek Hale?"_

"Why do I actually hear the italics?" Stiles muttered," Subject change...so, werewolves are real."

"Yes, Stiles I know. Your mother told me about them before you were born."

Stiles nodded, "Explains why you're so calm about finding one in my room." Stiles poked Isaac in the head and the boy shifted back into his human face. She then reached for his shirt, "Take that off so I can see your back. It looks like your chest is almost healed."

Isaac ripped off what was left of his shirt, glancing under his eyes at Stiles as he did so, Stiles, John could see was looking less than impressed, she looked at Isaac's bacl, "It looks like you've got stuff in it," she muttered, getting up she knelt by her bed reaching under it and pulled out a huge yellow first aid kit, the type normally found in an ambulance.

"Stiles..."

"Really, Dad, they shouldn't leave the ambulances unattended at the hospital." Stiles grumbled as she opened the kit and rummaged through it. She looked at the boy's back then at the kit, she sighed and went over to her desk opening a drawer she pulled out a pair of pliers, "What did you do? Go through a wall?"

Isaac muttered what sounded like haries to John and he decided he really didn't want to know, but was going too, "Werewolves, Stiles? Couldn't you have found an easier hobby? Like...blowing stuff up?"

Stiiles sighed as she stabbed the pliers into Issac's backcausing the boy to ket out a yowl of pain, Stiles ingored him as she quickly yanked the pliers back pulling a splinter the length of John's thumb and as wide out of Isaac's back."Where do I start?" She mumbled dropping the piece of bloody wood on the floor.

"At the begining?"

"Define begining?"

"I define it as' _what does it have to do with Derek Hale!"_

Stiles looked up from Isaac's back, "Wow, you're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Not until I get some answers, no!"

"Good luck with that," Isaac muttered.

"Hush, puppy," Sttiles said thumping the boy on the head again before pulling out a few more splinters from his back. Stiles expalined about Scott getting bit, meeting Derek, the Argents and Peter Hale.

"So, Peter's dead?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah. I know you use to go see him. How did you know him?"

John shiik his head ingoring the question, "Tell me why I shouldn't arrest _Derek Hale_ for bitting teenagers?"

"I don't think ' _because he's a werewolf'_ will hold up in a court of law." It sounded more like a question to John than a statment. Stiles looked at Isaac then made a face, "Yugh! You smell, go shower!"

"No,clothes."

"Bottom dresser drawer."

Isaac got up anmd went over to the dresser and opened the drawer he pulled out some clothes making a face as he did so, "Why do these smell like Derek?"

"Why is _Derek Hale_ keeping clothes is your room!"

"For the same reason Isaac came to me."

"Which is?"

"Stiles will help us if we're hurt," Isaac said in a small voice, "Alpha said if we are and can't get home or to the den to go to Stiles, that she could protect us."

"Go, shower, puppy. Second door to the left," Stiles said making a shooing motion, after Isaac left John started to say something but Stiles lifted a finger grabbing her cell phone and texting on it quickly.

"Are you going to shoot Isaac?" Stiles asked sticking her phone in her pants pocket. John shook his head, "Oh that's good. Because you can't do that to any of my pack," she muttered walking past John and out the door, "Go put your gun away. While I make us something to eat. Isaac will be hungry."

John sighed following Stiles. _Werewolves!_ Stiles was so much like her mother.


	6. Lydia's Party

Stiles hated werewolves, lizards creatures and Scott McCall, who it seemed thought dinner at this girlfriend's house was a good enough excuse(to blow Stiles off when she was in a swimming pool, keeping up a paralyzed _Derek Hale_ from drowning) and not saving Stiles from the creatures that wanted to kill her. The damned thing disappeared when Mat Dahler was discovered dead...wait for it...yes, from drowning!

Ironic? Right. Cause the boy had almost died that way once before.

Stiles had been learning about her powers from her grandmother. So now when she did a spell from the book? It actually worked. Stiles discovered she was better at defensive and protection magic of her kinds, (Reds)magic than the healing type.

Lydia was acting strange. Being found naked in the woods was strange. Stiles would put it up to being attacked by a werewolf but Lydia had implied...things...about Derek that Lydia couldn't know, could she? Now Lydia had decided to throw a party to get over Jackson. They had broke up(very messy, very publicly.) Lydia had actually invited Stiles to the party, by name. Like she hadn't been pretending Stiles hadn't exsisted for the last for months.

***

Stiles weaved her way through the crowd of students that were around Lydia's pool. Stiles was careful not to get to close to it. It wasn't that she had a phobia or anything but now she had a more health respect for something that could kill her. Stiles sipped on the glass of punch Lydia had shoved into her hand. It had been odd to see Lydia actually serving her guests; the strawberry blonde had always said she was to good to do that. The purple punch had a light floral scent that just didn't cover the alcohol smell but tasted really good after the first few drinks.

Scott was sitting in a corner tossing back cup after cup. Scott and Allison were on a break from their relationship. Stiles made her way over to him. Scott looked up, exclaiming, "My favorite girl!"

Stiles frowned looking at him be seemed, "Are you..."

"Wasted? I...think so?" Scott said scrunching his face up in confusion.

"How are you wasted?" Stiles asked because Derek had told her that werewolves **couldn't** get drink.

"Allison's not talking to me. She's here with Jackson!" Scott snarled looking as menacing as a puppy.

Stiles sat down next to Scott and listened to him whine about how Allison didn't think she and Scott were fated to be together. Or bitch about how they couldn't be together because Scott was a werewolf. Suddenly Scott stood grabbing her wrist puling her up with him, "We should dance!" When a slow jazzy tune began to play.

Stiles wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed to the music. Scott nuzzled his face against her neck before looking at her as if she had all the answers in the world. This was the Scott she had loved, the one that had made her his world. Scott leaned in closer until their lips almost touched, one of his hands coming up to bury his fingers in his bright red hair.

Their lips touched in a soft, fleeting kiss.

_"Scott!"_

Scott jerked away at the sound of Allison's voice. The dark haired girl was staring at Scott with tears in her eyes. Scott stumbled away from Stiles.

"Scott!" Stiles called after him causing him to pause and this was the moment. The moment that if he turned back to her, Stiles would forgive him everything. That she would take him back so they could be happy together! If he would just turn around and face her. Scott though shook his whole body like a dog drying it's fur before continuing towards Allison.

"Right," Stiles muttered as Jackson walked up to her frowning, "Looks like we both got ditched. Scott was my ride home."

Jackson sighed, "I'll take you home."

***

The next morning Stiles  woke to a raging headache and the fleeting impression that she made out with Jackson in his porsche. She turned over in bed and grabbed her phone, she had a bunch of missed text messages.

**Sourwolf: Peter's back.**

**Sourwolf: As in he's not dead anymore.**

**Sourwolf: Lydia was involved.**

**Sourwolf: Wolfbane powder and my Alpha power were used to bring him back...I think?**

**Sourwolf: Why aren't you answering me?**

Stiles sighed throwing down the phone and pulling the covers over her head. She'd find out more about that later...once her head stopped hurting.


End file.
